


no reminder

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Papa will be upset with him, but Momiji will take what he can get.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: nutcracker 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Fruits Basket' nor am I profiting off this.

"Do you know this one?" Momiji asks, holding up the sheet music. "It comes from a ballet, and I can actually perform most of this part now." 

Momo swings her feet back and forth, but stays silent. Papa will never allow this song at home if she picks it up. No reminders of him. 

"Do you have a favorite song?" 

Momo gives a final swing of her feet. The sheet music in her lap is wrinkled at the edges from constant holding and squeezing. 

The answer is lost in her mumble, though she points at his violin. 

Papa will be upset, but still, he smiles and reaches for his violin.


End file.
